starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Mar das Dunas
O Mar das Dunas era um vasto Deserto de areia que se estendia por toda superfície de Tatooine. No Sistema de Navegação de Tatooine, foi localizado como primeiro quadrante do planeta. História de um Bantha no mar das dunas sob os sóis gêmeos|left]] O Mar das Dunas em Tatooine tinha sido um leito de um mar inferior. As temperaturas extremas e a falta de água o fez ser uma área inóspita para a maioria das formas de vida. Um ser Humano podia se desidratar em cerca de 30 minutos de exposição excessiva. O Mar das Dunas foi a casa do Sarlaac que viveu no Grande Poço de Carkoon. No Sistema de Navegação de Tatooine ele foi localizado como primeiro quadrante do planeta. Durante o tempo do Império Infinito, um templo Rakata foi construído no Mar das Dunas Oriental. Revan e seus companheiros encontraram um mapa guardado por um Dragão Krayt e usaram as suas informações para encontrar Lehon. 250px|thumb|Um bando de Banthas atravessando o Mar das Dunas|left O Palácio de Jabba era localizado pouco além da fronteira sudoeste deste deserto. Durante seu Exilo em Tatooine, Obi-Wan Kenobi viveu em uma cabana no Deserto de Jundland Wastes que também era localizada no sudoeste do mar. Após a fuga dos droides R2-D2 e C-3PO de suas garras, o Império Galáctico realizou uma pesquisa em todo planeta. Durante suas buscas pelo Mar das Dunas eles descobriram uma pequena célula da Aliança para Restauração da República que os seus soldados deixaram escapar, assim como um acampamento Tusken localizado nas proximidades. Em 22 DBY, Tahiri Veila e Anakin Solo sobreviveram em um dos desertos mais severos, um Dragão Krayt e um Sarlacc, exerceram seus crescentes Poderes da Força. Nos bastidores O verdadeiro local do Mar das Dunas é no Grand Dune na Tunisia e o Deserto de Yuma na Califórnia. O Mar das Dunas aparece em um mapa do Jogo eletrônico de 2004, Star Wars: Battlefront. Durante a campanha histórica a batalha no mapa aparece como uma missão imperial. Aparições * *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (romance) *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (video game) *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 12: Outlander, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Parte 1'' * *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (romance) *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (romance) * *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (romance infanto-juvenil) *''Star Wars 1'' * *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''A Bitter Winter'' * *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' * *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (romance) *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (romance infanto-juvenil) *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Darksaber'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Parte 3'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Old Wounds'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' Fontes *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' * * * *''Hero's Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' * * * * }} Links Externos * Categoria:Desertos Categoria:Lugares em Tatooine